Descobrindo Draco Malfoy!
by Line Malfoy
Summary: Desafios nunca começam de forma justa e nunca terminam da forma esperada, certo? Certo... Ainda mais quando se trata de Virgínia Weasley entrando no covil da cobra mor da Sonserina e descobrindo pequenos e comprometedores segredinhos!SHORT FIC


Descobrindo Draco Malfoy...

"Então Gina!" Parvati Patil a garota mais insuportável da grifinória estava parada em frente a ruiva sustentando um semblante irritantemente irônico no rosto. "Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta!".

A ruiva olhou de Hermione e Luna que sustentavam feições preocupadas para Parvati e sua capanga Lilá que sorriam em tom de vitória.

"Eu adoro desafios!" Retrucou irritada.

As duas se olharam cúmplices.

"Espero que saiba o que está dizendo Gininha!" Falou a morena enquanto Lilá concordava com tudo assentindo com a cabeça. "O que iremos te propor é algo para gente Grande!".

"Você realmente não me conhece Parvati!" A ruiva havia entrado no jogo com um falso sorriso simpático.

Lilá ergueu uma sobrancelha em tom surpreendido, Parvati fechou o semblante irritada pela ousadia da ruiva.

"Ok!" Falou ela ainda de forma simpática "Seu desafio é muito simples Gininha...".

Hermione pigarreou fazendo com que todos a notassem.

"Você realmente não precisa fazer isso Gina!" A monitora falou.

Virgínia não respondeu, tudo o que fez foi sorrir novamente e perguntar.

"E então Parvati... Qual é o meu desafio?".

-00-

Virgínia se amaldiçoou cem vezes enquanto andava pelos corredores escuros do castelo. Ela sabia muito bem que não deveria ter aceitado aquele maldito desafio, mas o sangue Weasley que corria nas suas veias era forte o suficiente para não deixa-la pensar com coerência.

E era por isso que ela persistia caminhando entre resmungos e xingamentos até chegar ao corredor dos monitores chefes.

Segurou mais forte um mínimo pedaço do pergaminho. Eram 7 horas da noite, olhou pela janela suspirando aliviada ao perceber que as luzes do campo de quadribol estavam acesas, os sonserinos tinham autorização para treinar até as nove, o que lhe daria tempo suficiente para completar o desafio e sair o mais rápido dali.

"Terceiro quarto à direita..." Murmurou para si mesma relendo mais uma vez o pedaço de papel que Hermione havia lhe dado, e ela agradecia mentalmente por a morena ser monitora chefe...

Não demorou muito para encontrar o maldito aposento. Parou em frente a porta sentindo engolir em seco e percebendo o quanto aquilo parecia tão surreal aos seus pensamentos... Gina era uma idiota por ter aceitado aquele desafio, e agora ela se via entrando no covil da Cobra mor... Draco Malfoy.

"Puro sangue" Murmurou baixinho olhando para os dois lados para se certificar que ninguém a olhava.

Ela nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de perguntar a Hermione como ela conseguira a senha do Sonserino, Virgínia tinha certeza que a morena com sua imponência de monitora chefe conseguiria qualquer coisa... Ela sempre conseguia...

Com um click a porta se destrancou.

A ruiva sentiu novamente aquela maldita sensação de perigo, mas não deu bola, pois afinal, nada é realmente seguro quando você está prestes a entrar no covil do inimigo.

O quarto estava em uma penumbra e a Grifinória se surpreendeu ao caminhar mais para dentro do aposento, Virgínia ainda tinha a estúpida idéia de que o aposento do garoto mais desejado da escola fosse uma masmorra, com correntes, grilhões e esqueletos amordaçados e presos as paredes. Ela realmente não tinha idéia de que a maldade do Sonserino provinha do seu jeito elegante e arrogante de ser, algo que poderia ser muito bem notado ao reparar das belas cortinas de tecido verde, os carpetes bem desenhados e os lençóis de linho.

Soltou um muxoxo ao sentar na cama do Sonserino e sentir-se afundar no macio colchão de penas, a garota realmente resistiu à tentação de se aconchegar mais entre as cobertas, o cheiro dele era simplesmente tão tentador...

Balançou a cabeça negativamente como se tivesse sido tomada por idéias loucas.

"Ele é Draco Malfoy!" Falou para si mesma.

Suspirou novamente se levantando da cama e caminhando até o guarda roupa.

"Preto, Preto, Preto... Quanta originalidade, doninha!" Desdenhou com um sorriso.

Vasculhando com os olhos, não pode deixar de sorrir maldosamente. Muitas gavetas se sobressaiam no armário, quase que implorando para que ela mexesse.

E foi o que ela fez.

"Será que o poderoso Draco Malfoy tem algum segredinho!?" Perguntou-se como uma criança prestes a ganhar um doce.

Soltou um sorriso de viés ao encontrar a gaveta de cuecas. Todas boxes pretas, cinzas ou brancas... Muito sexy... Mas nada surpreendente...

"Não que eu estivesse esperando uma tanga fio de dental de oncinha né?" Completou seus pensamentos enquanto ria.

Fotos... Mais fotos, Fotos de Pansy!? Gina soltou um muxoxo de desgosto folheando algumas delas e depois as devolvendo em seu lugar, alguns presentes de suas admiradoras e... Seu distintivo de monitor.

A ruiva sorriu abertamente.

Era exatamente isso o que ela procurava. Malfoy estava no treino de quadribol o que significava que ele não precisava de seu distintivo agora, Virgínia poderia ser rápida o suficiente para pega-lo e mostra-lo como prova para Parvati e então devolver.

Ok! Ela era um gênio.

Estava preste a fechar a gaveta quando reparou numa caixa escura no fundo da mesma, uma caixa praticamente esquecida.

A garota até pensou em fechar tudo e sair o mais rápido dali, mas o sangue Weasley que além de barraqueiro era também teimoso falou mais alto.

"Alorromora" Murmurou com um sorriso sádico.

Era esse o momento que Virgínia Weasley descobria todos os segredos da única pessoa que ela realmente deseja provocar?

Com certeza...

"Ele não merece isso!" Murmura uma voz dentro de sua cabeça fazendo com que ela parasse no meio do caminho de abrir a caixa.

"Oh! Com certeza que não merece! Na verdade pessoas que costumam a humilha-la de pobretona e amante de sangues ruins merece um banquete e flores!" Retrucou uma outra voz muito mais persistente e irritante.

E então ela abriu a caixa.

Cartas, fotos de Narcisa Malfoy, Gina não pode deixar de soltar um muxoxo ao reparar na beleza da Mulher, um punhal com o punho de prata e gravada M em letras floreadas, A ruiva não sabia que Draco Malfoy gostava de sadomasoquismoe... Um urso de pelúcia?

Não pode evitar uma risada ao pegar o urso já desmantelado pelo tempo de nome Teddy como sugeria o bordado em sua barriga.

Essa seria sua vingança!

Fechou tudo rapidamente colocando tudo em seus lugares, menos o urso e distintivo e caminhando até a porta gira a maçaneta.

"Bosta..." sussurra.

Novamente ela gira a maçaneta.

"Bosta!" grita.

"Alorromora!" falou pegando sua varinha e apontando para a porta trancada.

Nada!

Ok! Ela estava trancada por um feitiço que não sabia desvendar no quarto de seu pior inimigo.

"Malfoy! Eu preciso falar com você!" Uma voz soava apressada acompanhado de rápidos passos no piso do corredor do lado de fora.

"Hermione!" Murmurou Virgínia entre o desespero e a esperança.

Virgínia olhou as horas. Oito da noite! Mas como poderia?

Caminhou até a janela reparando que havia começado a chover e que as luzes do campo de quadribol já estavam todas apagadas.

"Ótimo!" Disse irritada enquanto voltava para perto da porta.

"Agora não Granger... Não estou com a mínima vontade de escutar seus discursos!" Respondeu a outra voz que Virgínia reconheceu imediatamente como a do Sonserino.

Gina pode escutar a monitora bater o pé com força contra o piso de mármore do castelo e se a situação não fosse tão desesperadora ela poderia dar risada.

"A reunião emergencial de monitoria começa em cinco minutos! E como ainda está com as vestes de quadribol seria melhor que me acompanhasse... Não vamos lhe esperar!".

Virgínia encostou ainda mais o ouvido contra a porta esperando ansiosa a resposta do Sonserino.

"Ótimo sangue ruim! Não me esperem!" Falou decidido.

Gina engoliu em seco.

"Você é monitor chefe!" - A ruiva pode ouvir a voz temerosa da Grifinória - "Não pode chegar atrasado! Está faltando com suas obrigações de monitor!".

"Não irei chegar atrasado!" Weasley pode ver pelo vão da porta o sonserino se aproximar ainda mais. "Eu simplesmente não vou a essa estúpida reunião"

"Você não pode..." Começou a monitora.

"Snape me liberou!" Retrucou ele com uma voz sadicamente satisfeita.

"Ele não pode..." Tentou a morena.

"Não me interessa as suas constatações sangue ruim!" Draco se voltou para a porta murmurando a senha e fazendo com que a porta se abrisse levemente.

Virgínia se arrastou, escondendo-se entre o vão do armário com a escrivaninha.

"E este é o fim de Virgínia Weasley!" Pensou consigo mesma melancólica.

Ela ainda pode ouvir algo como "Já tomou muito do meu tempo Granger!" E então novamente o click da porta.

Só que dessa vez ela não estava sozinha.

Ela pode escutar os passos de Draco, Ela pode vê-lo ou a menos tentado caminhando até o interruptor de luz, e então tudo ficou claro.

E a única coisa que ela podia fazer era rezar pra que o Sonserino não fosse até a escrivaninha.

Viu ele caminhar até a janela soltando um muxoxo e então tirar a camisa enlameada do treino de quadribol.

Gina simplesmente se segurou pra não soltar uma exclamação em voz alta. Aquele era realmente Draco Malfoy? Agora sim ela entendia o porque dele fazer tanto sucesso com as garotas.

Viu ele caminhar até o guarda-roupa procurando alguma coisa e então parar abruptamente.

"Merda!" Pensou ela nervosamente ao vê-lo revirar suas coisas.

"Meu distintivo... Eu tinha certeza de que ele estava aqui!" Falou desconfiado enquanto caminhava pelo quarto.

A garota olhou para a peça em sua mão e então se amaldiçoou mais uma vez pelo maldito desafio.

Engoliu em seco.

"Também é muito curioso a Granger me impedir de entrar no meu quarto... Reunião de monitoria? Não creio...". Draco Malfoy falava no que parecia ser sozinho, mas ambos sabiam não era essa a intenção.

"Há punições severas para quem entra em quartos de monitores sem serem convidados...".

Ele estava perigosamente perto.

E ela não sabia dizer se aquela súbita adrenalina era pelo fato de ser pega ou por ele estar sem camisa.

Ela só resistia ao máximo a segunda hipótese.

"Há ainda punição mais severa para quem entra no **meu** quarto sem ser convidado... Sabia Weasley?" Malfoy havia caminhado até ela e a olhava com um sorriso satisfeito.

Ela soltou um muxoxo.

"Merda!" Pensou.

"Como sabia que eu estava aqui!?" Indagou enquanto jogava o distintivo em cima da cama e com a outra mão escondia teddy em suas costas.

"Inteligência é realmente algo que não predomina na Grifinória não é? Ou seria seus malditos genes de cabelos vermelhos!".

Ela ameaçou protestar, mas então viu a situação em que se apresentava e optou por ficar quieta.

"Me deixe sair Malfoy!" Falou ela indiferente.

O loiro a ignorou.

"Não é realmente fantástico o que a magia faz?" –Ele havia caminhado até a porta e se escorado na mesma com os braços cruzados contra o peito - "Somente eu posso dar permissão para qualquer um sair do meu quarto...".

"É assim que mantém as garotas no seu quarto?" Pergunta irônica.

Ele sorriu.

"Acredite Weasley... Eu tenho formas mais eficazes de faze-las ficarem! Além disso, duvido que qualquer uma hesite em permanecer aqui...".

"Eu não sou qualquer uma!" Falou ela irritada.

Novamente outro daqueles malditos sorrisos insuportáveis.

"Me deixe sair!" Exclamou ela exaltada.

"Não!" Respondeu simplesmente com uma elegância incomparável.

"Espero que não pretenda me manter como sua prisioneira!" Ameaçou ela.

"Não seria nada proveitoso isso Weasley!" Rebateu com desdém.

E por um momento ela ficou desconcertada.

"Ok!" Falou ele com calma "Aonde está!?" Perguntou.

"Eu já devolvi o distintivo..."Começou ela.

"Você sabe do que estou falando Weasley!" Disse ele em tom perigoso.

"Eu realmente não sei do que está falando!" Respondeu ela da mesma forma, sem desviar seu olhos dos dele sentindo todos aqueles malditos impulsos elétricos correndo pelo seu corpo.

Foi Draco que desviou o olhar, talvez por estar desconcertado demais por ter reparado pela primeira vez no belo e delicado rosto da garota.

"Ok!" Disse ele enquanto despia a calça ficando somente de roupa intima.

"O que está fazendo?" Perguntou ela espantada.

"Eu vou tomar banho..." Falou-lhe "Só espero que quando sair você já tenha mudado de idéia!".

"_Mantenha os olhos fixos no rosto dele Virgínia!_" Pensava consigo mesma resistindo a tentação de olhar para o corpo de Draco.

E então sem esperar resposta saiu em direção ao seu banheiro.

Virgínia soltou um suspiro.

-00-

"Não é algo condenável ter memórias Malfoy!" Falou ela sem olha-lo focalizando algum ponto no chão enquanto brincava com Teddy.

"Memórias não são boas quando se tem alguém que pode tirar proveito delas Weasley!".

"Você deve entender muito disso não é? Afinal sempre me lembra da minha experiência do primeiro ano..." Ela continuava a olhar para o chão.

"Você diz da sua cumplicidade com o Lord das trevas? Ele tinha um leve tom sádico em sua voz.

A garota levantou os olhos magoados focalizando-o vestindo somente a calça do pijama.

"Eu digo da minha amizade com Tom Riddle..." Retrucou ríspida.

"Chame do que fizer você se sentir melhor..." Era realmente horrível o quanto ele conseguia machucar alguém da forma mais cruel possível...

Horrível e fascinante.

"Você não sabe o que é se sentir sozinha Malfoy! Eu encontrei em Tom a única pessoa em quem eu podia confiar...".

"Claro... E acredito que os sentimentos foram recíprocos não é?".

"Mais do que isso!" Ela caminhou pelo quarto. "Eu ainda o vejo em sonhos...".

"Não pense que eu me importo com isso!" Falou ele enquanto sentava-se em uma confortável poltrona.

"Eu realmente não esperava por isso!" Argumentou ela com um sorriso irônico. "Eu tenho gente de sobra que se preocupa com isso!".

"Belo discurso!" Falou com falsa emoção.

Ela riu.

"Mas e você? Como é não ter ninguém com quem se importar?".Era realmente engraçado o quanto ela se sentia à vontade para falar tudo o que lhe vinha à cabeça quando estava com ele.

"Isto não é suposto ser uma auto analise não é?" Retrucou indiferente.

"Claro que não!" E então entrega o urso de Draco. "A propósito! Belo nome... Teddy! Muito original..." Falou rindo.

Ele se deteve a olhar o brinquedo por um instante. E então sem pestanejar acaba por joga-lo na lareira.

E então Virgínia percebeu que eles poderiam ter muito em comum.

Fugir de um passado.

Seja ele qual for...

"Posso ir embora?" Indagou ela curiosa.

Silêncio.

"Amanhã de manhã!" Respondeu.

E então ele juntou seus lábios.

E ela não se sentiu nem um pouco surpreendida por isso.

FIMMM PARABÉNSSSS BETAAA LINDONAAA! 

OBS: Simmm!

Tudo fica subentendido...

Eu realmente gostei dessa fic...

FIC DEDICADA A KAROL WEASLEY!

Antiga... Axo q ela jah tem um ano mais ou menos...


End file.
